


sweetest of all sounds

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Charles, Bottom Erik, Dom/sub Undertones, Erik Has Feelings, Fisting, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change, even after twenty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweetest of all sounds

**Author's Note:**

> For [widgenstain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/)!

“Erik! Erik, oh, Christ, right there, so good—”

Erik didn’t usually like his bed partners talking so much. 

Somewhat dazed, he looked at his hand, splayed out over the middle of Charles’ muscled back, which was pale and tinged with pink, slick with sweat. Charles was throwing his hips back against Erik’s, practically fucking himself on Erik’s cock, gasping and murmuring half to himself, but definitely for Erik to hear. He’d psychically walled them off from everyone else in the hotel—there was no need for him to hold back. And sure enough, as Charles got more and more lost in sensation, he got louder.

“Erik, Erik! Oh—fuck—harder, Erik, so perfect for me, so good, more, please—”

Erik gripped Charles’ hips with both hands and hauled him back, slamming into him. Charles absolutely writhed on his cock, spreading his knees even further apart, arching his back and grabbing at the sheets. The bed shook, as _So good, so good, so good_ reverberated through Erik’s mind. 

He wanted to be exactly what Charles wanted right now, with a desperation that shook him; at the same time, he hated himself for it. 

\-------

“That’s lovely, darling, perfect, just like that. Relax for me.”

Anytime Charles added “for me,” Erik was a goner. And Charles knew it. The only thing that got to Erik more was—But then Erik realized Charles’ fingers were in past the second knuckles, and he went still.

“Charles—” His voice sounded tighter and fainter than he’d like.

“Deep breaths, darling.”

Erik took deep breaths, curling his fingers tightly in the sheets. Charles paused to kiss the join between Erik’s neck and shoulder. “You really must calm down, love. I’m patient, there’s nothing to worry about. But it’s much easier if you relax.”

Erik choked back a breathless laugh. “You’re sticking your hand up my ass.”

“You asked me to,” Charles reminded him with gentle amusement. He kissed Erik’s shoulder again. “You assumed I’d refuse and hoped I’d agree. And, correction: I am sticking my generously lubed hand up your lovely, perfect ass, and you’re doing beautifully for me.” Erik inhaled, and relaxed as he exhaled, and Charles’ fingers carefully worked their way in that much deeper. Erik panted, feeling sweat at the small of his back. 

“So good,” Charles murmured, and Erik closed his eyes tight. “So good for me.” 

Those were the words that went through Erik like a hot knife through butter, and Charles knew it. 

“Ever since that first night,” Charles murmured, working his hand in further as Erik inhaled and exhaled. 

“Charles,” Erik rasped, almost a groan. But he relaxed further still. 

“Darling,” Charles said, soft. “Erik. Dearest.” 

His smile twenty years ago whenever he’d told Erik he knew the goodness in him, had hope for him, was clear and innocent; after all they’d been through, it was softer, wearier. But after all that had happened, after all Erik had done, Charles still had faith in him. Erik knew it without looking at Charles, because he could feel it all through him. There was no one else in existence who could have Erik like this, whom Erik would have asked for this. Erik felt almost drugged, as if he were floating as he opened for Charles, and—”There we are,” Charles murmured. “Wonderful, Erik, so good for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> "The sweetest of all sounds is praise." -Xenophon, Athenian historian, 430-354 BC


End file.
